Samba Maracas
250px |game = Phantasy Star Online Episodes I, II & IV |type = Mechguns |requirement = 100 ATA |stars = 9 |special = Havoc |ATP = 5-10 |DFP = 0 |ATA = 10 |MST = 0 |EVP = 0 |LCK = 0 }} : "Shaking the maracas with a Latin rhythm produces shock waves to damage enemies." : — In-game description The Samba Maracas are a rare mechgun-type weapon in Phantasy Star Online. This item is received as a reward for Xbox and Gamecube games by completing offline challenge mode on episode 1 with an S-rank time of under 7 hours. Samba Maracas can be equipped by all classes. When its special attack is used on the enemy, the weapon will attempt to confuse the target. Related Confusion-Inflicting Rare Weapons Panic Weapons with this ability have a slight chance of confusing the target with a successful special attack. Unfortunately, there are no rare items with a fixed Panic special in Phantasy Star Online. Riot Weapons with this ability have a decent chance of confusing the target with a successful special attack. Unfortunately, there are no rare items with a fixed Riot special in Phantasy Star Online. Havoc Weapons with this ability have a good chance of confusing the target with a successful special attack. Broom id.png|Broom|link=Broom Pso burning visit.png|Burning Visit|link=Burning Visit Diskaofliberator id.png|Diska of Liberator|link=Diska of Liberator Flamevisit id.png|Flame Visit|link=Flame Visit Hugebattlefan id.png|Huge Battle Fan|link=Huge Battle Fan Marinasbag id.png|Marina's Bag|link=Marina's Bag Phononmaser id.png|Phonon Maser|link=Phonon Maser Rappy fan cropped.png|Rappy's Fan|link=Rappy's Fan Redmechgun id.png|Red Mechgun|link=Red Mechgun (Phantasy Star Online) Sambamaracas id.png|Samba Maracas|link=Samba Maracas Pso berill 0.png|S-Berill's Hands #0|link=S-Berill's Hands 0 Stagcutlery id.png|Stag Cutlery|link=Stag Cutlery (Phantasy Star Online) Wals-mk2 id.png|Wals-MK2|link=Wals-MK2 Chaos Weapons with this ability have a great chance of confusing the target with a successful special attack. Angelharp id.png|Angel Harp|link=Angel Harp Cannonrouge id.png|Cannon Rouge|link=Cannon Rouge Crazytune id.png|Crazy Tune|link=Crazy Tune Daisy chain id.png|Daisy Chain|link=Daisy Chain Greatbouquet id.png|Great Bouquet|link=Great Bouquet Heartofpoumn id.png|Heart of Poumn|link=Heart of Poumn Pso iron faust.png|Iron Faust|link=Iron Faust Ophelie seize id.png|Ophelie Seize|link=Ophelie Seize Panthersclaw id.png|Panther's Claw|link=Panther's Claw Panzerfaust id.png|Panzer Faust|link=Panzer Faust Rabbitwand id.png|Rabbit Wand|link=Rabbit Wand Rainbowbaton id.png|Rainbow Baton|link=Rainbow Baton Ramblingmay id.png|Rambling May|link=Rambling May Pso berill 1.png|S-Berill's Hands #1|link=S-Berill's Hands 1 Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution : See also: Weapon Cards in PSO Episode III Samba Maracas has an obtainable card in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. It can be obtained from card booster packs. The rate of obtaining it will depend on the player's card level when opening the packs, with higher levels having a higher chance of obtaining rarer cards. Some ability descriptions may have been modified from their listing in-game in order to clarify their usage. C.A.R.D.s with Similar Abilities C.A.R.D.s with an asterisk (*) after their name are not legitimately obtainable in the official game. Ally Bonus Pso ep3 del rappy.png|Del Rappy|link=Del Rappy Pso ep3 grass assassin.png|Grass Assassin|link=Grass Assassin (Phantasy Star Online) Pso ep3 samba maracas.png|Samba Maracas|link=Samba Maracas Pso ep3 ul gibbon.png|Ul Gibbon|link=Ul Gibbon Feeble Pso ep3 marinas bag.png|Marina's Bag*|link=Marina's Bag Pso ep3 samba maracas.png|Samba Maracas|link=Samba Maracas Trivia *This weapon is a nod to the Samba de Amigo series which was also published by Sega. The titular character shakes these maracas to the groove in his rhythm-based video games. *In Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution, the weapon card is listed in-game as a sword-type item. In actuality, it was mislabeled and plays as a gun-type item much like how it was portrayed in Episodes I, II, and IV. Category:Phantasy Star Online Weapons/Mechguns